


Hospitals

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Hospitalization, Injury, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pre series, skeptical of John Winchester, this is a neglectful environment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the hospital is an exercise in lies. Sam goes to the hospital too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's another fic from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: John Winchester is overly demanding and neglectful, Dean Winchester follows his father's lead (presumably to keep peace in the house). There is injuries and hospitals, this is pre-series, it is not a happy fic.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Hospital visits are an exercise in lies.

_Mhm, bear attack. I dunno. Big one. Yeah, Dean and I were camping, just messing around, you know?_

_Sure, I’ll stay off my feet as much as I can. Three weeks, I know_.

_Yeah, I’ll be back for that check-up_.

_What? Oh, eight hours a night, most every night. And three square meals a day, absolutely._

_Just clumsy, I guess._

_Dad’s in sales. He’ll be back tonight._

_No, no, I won’t be alone, don’t worry. My family will take good care of me._

Sam has a neat line of stitches down his side, his foot in a boot cast, and the last remnants of a concussion clouding his brain. Dean drives him to their new motel room, just over the state line, and he helps Sam get inside and brings his bag in for him too.

The room is already set up even though Sam isn’t sure anyone’s slept here. There’s soon food in the crappy kitchen, he can see, some apparently unneeded research spread on the table, salt lining the windows and walls.

“You good?” Dean asks. Sam nods. “Good. Dad needs me. Just…take care of yourself, okay, Sammy? We might call you for research but Dad thinks he knows what we’re looking at. Anyways, be good, and call if you need me.”

He’s out the door before Sam can reply, desperate to get to John and help him out.

Sam plops onto the nearest bed and closes his eyes, his whole body still aching. He skips dinner, unwilling to get up, and sleeps poorly, in too much pain, even with the over-the-counter painkillers Dean thoughtfully left at the bedside.

John calls the next morning, needing Sam to flip through those papers and dig up some information for him. At least, Sam thinks grimly, he wasn’t asked to go down to the library. Yet.

He calls back with his findings and gets Dean, who takes a moment to ask how Sam is doing before getting back to the hunt. “Fine,” he says. “No big deal.” His head throbs.

“Good, Sammy,” Dean says. “Gotta go now, glad you’re doing better.”

Sam makes a late lunch, canned soup that he eats straight from the can, and then he turns on the TV and sleeps for four more hours until another call comes.

“Got a new hunt,” John says. “Dean found it. We’re headed out. Probably another week, and we’ll pick you up when we swing around. Don’t forget your training.” He hangs up before Sam can remind him that he’s pretty limited by his injuries.

One week–maybe two, if he knows John’s sense of timing–and then he’s back in the hunt, his broken ankle and all the rest be damned.

Hospital visits are an exercise in lies, and Sam tells his fair share, but the biggest one told is always, always by the staff.

_Don’t worry, honey. You’re going to be just fine._


End file.
